User blog:Ezekielfan22/Susan (Drake
'Susan '(Ashley Eckstein) is the villainess of "Believe Me, Brother", episode 1.03 of Drake & Josh ''(airdate January 25, 2004). She was the girlfriend of Drake Parker, but as revealed early on, Susan secretly had an attraction to his stepbrother Josh Nichols as well. Her first sign of villainy came when she openly flirted with Josh at their school in the hallway. She later does the same thing when Josh came into his bedroom (which he shared with Drake) wearing nothing but a bathrobe and was surprised to find Susan. She began to flirt with Josh and touch his muscles, but is stopped when Josh dropped a skateboard on his toe and Drake entered the room. Later, while filming a music video project of Drake's band for school, Susan began touching an uncomfortable Josh until he dropped the camera. Josh talked to Drake about Susan's behavior, but he laughed the prospect off and believed that Josh simply had a crush on his girlfriend. But Susan's behavior came to a head when she arrived at Drake and Josh's house while Drake was out with his band. A flustered Josh finally asked Susan about her behavior, and Susan seductively confessed her attraction to Josh before kissing him. When Drake walked in with his band, the evil Susan shoved Josh back, acting as though he instigated the kiss. This turned Drake against Josh, despite his insistence that Susan had kissed him. At school, when Josh confronted Susan about her deception, she only continued her flirting and gave Josh a bouquet of daisies. When Josh tried to give them back as Drake walked up behind him, Susan acted as though Josh were giving her the flowers, angering Drake more. Trying to prove Susan's treachery, Josh had Drake hide in their closet when Susan came over. But Josh's plan failed, due to Susan seemingly catching on to the ruse, resulting in Drake exiling Josh from their bedroom. After they leave, Susan briefly returned to get her purse, intentionally reaching over Josh and giving him a kiss before leaving. At school, on the day of their project, Susan came to the brothers' class to watch the video, where she and Drake got into a short fight with Josh. When the video began, embarrassing videos that Drake and Josh's mischievous sister Megan had recorded was played over them. But just as Drake was about to turn off the tape, footage of Susan's original forced kiss on Josh was also played, exposing Susan. Susan tried to claim innocence, but it fails and Drake apologizes to Josh. Later on, the two confront Susan, who says it wasn't her fault she was attracted to both of them. Both boys act as though they were appeased before watching from a distance as Susan opened her locker and got sprayed with purple gunk, a revenge prank they had set up in advance. Trivia * Susan was the first villainess of ''Drake & Josh (as well as the only one from Season 1) * Ashley Eckstein was credited by her maiden name, Ashley Dane, for her role of Susan. Gallery Susan flirt.jpg|Susan flirting with Josh Susan kiss.jpg|Susan kissing Josh.... Susan feigns.jpg|....And feigns innocence after Drake catches her Susan reaches.jpg|Susan toys with Josh after his attempt to expose her fails Susan Josh.jpg|Josh brags to Susan after her exposure.... Susan Drake.jpg|....Followed by Drake Susan comeuppance.jpg|Drake and Josh's comeuppance prank on Susan Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Betrayer Category:Deceiver Category:Forced Kissing Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Comical Defeat Category:Adulteress Category:Femme Fatale